A video conference call across various geographies is a common way of meeting people inside or across different enterprises. This helps in face-to-face discussion and at the same time saves time and money compared to meeting in person.
In cases in which each meeting participant joins the video call from their respective devices, it is typically easy to obtain their names for introduction purposes. As understood herein however, enterprise meetings are usually held and attended by multiple participants across different locations, with multiple participants being co-located in the same meeting location or room.